The objectives of this project are: (1) To establish at the University of New Mexico Cancer Research and Treatment Center the necessary core clinical, diagnostic, and laboratory facilities for support of human trials of negative pi mesons, using the half-mile-long linear accelerator at the Los Alamos Scientific Laboratory, and other clinical investigations and laboratory research programs. (2) To conduct human radiobiology studies, pilot trials, and eventually Phase III protocols for human trials of pion radiation therapy at the LASL Clinton P. Anderson Meson Physics Facility, and (3) To participate in national protocols of the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, Southwest Oncology Group, and other organizations, as appropriate, and to initiate clinical investigations and laboratory research programs directed at improved cancer management for citizens of New Mexico and throughout the nation. These studies are being conducted under Grant No. CA-16127 from the National Cancer Institute, Division of Research Resources and Centers.